RAMPAGE : kyuubi naruto
Prologue Rock and her girlfriend tried to pick the non-rage potion , but an girl got the potion and put in her bag , but she was picked by George , when George was ready to swallow , the girl throwed the bag away , and then George swallowed the girl without the potion : -NO . Screamed Rock George was so angry with the rage , that he killed Rock and his girlfriend , then the tower fell , Ralph ,George and Lizzie fell , they all got hurted and then Lizzie said : -What happened , who is saying , wait am i talking , AM I TALKING! Said Lizzie in horror. -Yes whe can talk now , WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO , AAAAAAAH . Screamed Ralph -FINALLY I CANT TALK WITH HAND SIGNALS LANGUAGE . Said George excited Then an voice said: -5 MINUTES TO BOMB FALL! Said an guy The Mutants became scared and runned too far away , until an helicopter picked the 3 mutant animals , George became angry , but he could not escape , as the cage was electric. Days passed and in the middle of atlantic ocean , they fell into an island , but that was the island they did not expected to see. Day 1 It was normal on the kyuubi naruto city , mammals mating till -ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR . Roared Lizzie -Another city . Ralph said The 3 monsters entered the village , as all animals became scared they runned away , the monsters destroyed everything , as they exploded many houses , Sakura , Tsunade and Hinata runned away from the leaf village. Many animals were scared , all of them flee or get stomped . The cold noodle bowl get eaten by lizzie , making her sick and throwing up on everything The jungle Meanwhile a location far away from the disaster Kakashi : hey lets do something else Kiba : yes Something strange was happening till kakashi , realized his mask was being ripped and thurning a dog like snout What? Said kakashi Kakashi rip his clothes as he transforms into a female dog Meanwhile on the city -GO AWAY CREATURES , IM SCARED WHERE IS ROCK , WHAT DID I DO TO HIM , IM SO SCARED! Said George Ralph where throwing spikes at the animals , Lizzie started to shoot fire , burning the village , the landmark was exploded and then everything was seen to be doomed , the leaf village was so destroyed , the only evidence was the dead animals. But Kyuubi naruto found the giants , and he said : Hey giant lizard . Said kyuubi naruto BOO . Lizzie roared. Day 2 Meanwhile on space a ship was crashing towards the earth but it exploded before it hit the ground , leaving just some green parts . Later they fall in earth with 3 specific victims which are * Sakura ate the first green part * Tsunade sit and had on the green thing ( entering the other end ) * And Hinata yawn and ate the green thing After this george was eating some bamboos New york " Breaking news giant rat burrow into the ground that is coming to new york or most specific HERE! A cow the size of our statue is swimming across Rio de Janeiro in brazil , and finally a giant wolf will attack london ,and now FREAK OUT " " Screams are heard ' In the kyuubi naruto land Hinata was feeling strange while she grow in size , all of his innapropiate parts dissapeared , the same with sakura and tsunada . Then they appeared * Sakura the giant burrowing rat * Tsunade the giant killer cow * Hinata the giant werewolf Sakura burrowed to new york , Tsunade swim to Rio de Janeiro and Hinata cloned herself and formed the clones into a wolf boat Ralph said : " Bad luck guys " George was Ready to battle along with Lizzie , because this will be their first battle with new titans Day 3 George , lizzie and Ralph finally found new york with bad news , Sakura was destroying Central park , and making animals run wild. George jumped into Sakura and beat she , George was bitting Sakura head but then she bit George chest , george was ok , later Lizzie bite Sakura and get her tail off and start beating she with her tail as an mace from the medieval ages , later Ralph throwed some spikes into Sakura while the rat bleeds , Lizzie finally killed Sakura bitting and decapitating her head. Day 4 Meanwhile in Rio de Janeiro , a giant cow was seen -What the actual heck . Said someone -That is an giant cow , lets make BBQ. Said an gangster Then the cow has came to Rio de Janeiro First Tsunade destroyed the Cristh the Redeemer , everyone was shooting in her , but the cow was strong and started to smash them , but George , Lizzie and Ralph came to save Rio de janeiro George punched Tsunade in head , then tsunade throw Ralph in the water but Ralph can fly so he come to kill Tsunade and finally stop the destruction , Lizzie decapitated Tsunade leg , later George throw Tsunade to the water , but due to Tsunade secret power of floating , she dont drowned . But someone throw a bomb and killed Tsunade DAY 5 Finally George , Ralph and Lizzie found London but to the most bad luck , Hinata has killed the american wolfman , George and Lizzie started to bite Hinata , but hinata throw Lizzie into a tower -OH COME ON . Said Lizzie George and Ralph had to battle now , George throw a sharp thing in Hinata eye , Hinata became blind in one side , then Ralph started to howl , making her ears bleed , Hinata was thrown in the Big Ben , then she loosed her spikes and multiplication ability , Lizzie woke up and bite Hinata on her hand , Ralph throw spikes and George picked Hinata mouth and opened until her jaw broke , a iconical reference to king kong ( when king kong break the vastatosaurus rex mandible ) Hinata was dead , the monsters where happy , and they walked into a boat , where they were transported to the island Day 6 George now knew something , friendship is the power of everything , together they killed a rat , a cow and a werefox . But ? Theres more? Is there MORE? MORE? Coming soon in Rampage kyuubi naruto 2 End credits song Feel Invincible Skillet Target on my back lone survivor lasts They got me in their sights No surrender no Trigger fingers go Living the dangerous life Hey, hey, hey everyday when I wake I'm trying to get up, they're knocking me down Chewing me up, spitting me out Hey, hey, hey when I need to be saved You're making me strong, you're making me stand Never will fall, never will end Shot like a rocket up into the sky Nothing could stop me tonight You make me feel invincible Earthquake, powerful Just like a tidal wave You make me brave You're my titanium Fight song, raising up Like a roar of victory in a stadium Who can touch me 'cause I'm (I'm made of fire) Who can stop me tonight (I'm hard wired) You make me feel invincible I feel, I feel it Invincible I feel, I feel it Invincible Here we go againi will not give in I've got a reason to fight Every day we choose We might win or lose This is the dangerous life Hey, hey, hey everyday when I wake They say that I'm gone; they say that they've won The bell has been rung, it's over and done Hey, hey, hey when I need to be saved They counting me out, but this is my round (You in my corner look at me now) Shot like a rocket up into the sky Nothing could stop me tonight You make me feel invincible Earthquake, powerful Just like a tidal wave You make me brave You're my titanium Fight song, raising up Like a roar of victory in a stadium Who can touch me 'cause I'm (I'm made of fire) Who can stop me tonight (I'm hard wired) You make me feel invincible I feel, I feel it Invincible I feel, I feel it Invincible You make me feel invincible You make me feel invincible Shot like a rocket up into the sky Not gonna stop, invincible You make me feel invincible Earthquake, powerful Just like a tidal wave You make me brave You're my titanium Fight song, raising up Like a roar of victory in a stadium You make me feel invincible Earthquake, powerful Just like a tidal wave You make me brave You're my titanium Fight song, raising up Like a roar of victory in a stadium Who can touch me 'cause I'm (I'm made of fire) Who can stop me tonight (I'm hard wired) You make me feel invincible I feel, I feel it Invincible I feel, I feel it Invincible Category:Monsters Category:Movies Category:Crossovers